


Karasuno Karaoke Mishaps

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Sexual Harassment, Songfic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: A bunch of songfics that I have compiled into one book, ranging from hinata telling koji to fuck off, to hinata telling johzenji to fuck off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Karasuno Karaoke Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

“I can’t believe you guys won,” Koji stated, shaking his head at the thought. Izumi nodded in agreement before speaking.

“Yeah, and against the best team in the prefecture, too! Oh, but of course you played well and deserve the win!” Izumi rushed out in assurance. Hinata smiled and nodded. Karasuno had just won in the match against Shiratorizawa, and Coach Ukai and Takeda were letting them sit for a bit while they got the bus from the parking garage. The team were sitting on the floor, trying to find the will to get up. 

“I still can’t believe that the league would let a girl play, but if anyone deserves it, it’s you, Sho-Chan,” Koji stated shyly. Hinata looked up at him suspiciously, Koji is never shy. The only times he ever got shy was when he was going to ask her out, again and again and again. She always turns him down, he’s one of her best friends, and she doesn't want to hurt him.

“Listen, Sho-Chan, I’ve been thinking, maybe you could give me a chance to prove that I do love you, and I want to be together,” he rubbed his neck. The rest of the team, who had been listening the whole time, began to stand to protect their female member. Hinata scowled and Izumi tried to tell Koji to stop because it makes Shoyo uncomfortable, and she’s already told him no multiple times. 

“You say you love me, I say you’re crazy.” Koji raised an eyebrow and crossed his slightly muscular arms over his chest. “We’re nothing more than friends,” Shoyo stared into his eyes, hoping to get her point across, but to no avail. 

“You’re not my lover, more like my brother. I’ve known you since we were, like, ten,” she emphasised on brother, but he didn’t seem to be getting the point. Shoyo scowled and became more angry with her next words. 

“Don’t mess it up talking that shit,” Suga gasped in the background, she never cussed, ever. “Only gonna push me away, that’s it,” She pushed on his arm lightly, but Koji did not move.

“When you say you love me, that made me crazy,” Koji opened his mouth and began to speak, but Shoyo just muttered, “here we go again,” under her breath, she cut him off.

“Don’t go look at me with that look in your eyes. You really ain’t going away without a fight?” She asked him incredulously, he shook his head violently causing her to scowl.

“You can’t be reasoned with, I’m done being polite,” her team, realizing she has this on her own, backed down, but stayed close enough to jump in if necessary. Izumi just looked between the two helplessly. “I’ve told you 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times.” Tanaka inhaled sharply, damn, that’s a lot of rejections, Nishinoya had a similar thought.

“Haven't I made it obvious? Haven’t I made it clear?” Shoyo heard her tone growing more and more angry, but she didn’t care, he needed to stop. “Want me to spell it out for you?” She asked condescendingly and used her hands to spell out the word ‘friends’ midair.  
“F R I E N D S.” She motioned to him. “Haven’t I made it obvious? Haven’t I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F R I E N D S, F R I E N D S.” she poked him in the chest harshly.

“Have you got no shame? You’re looking insane, you turned up at my door. It was two in the morning, the rain was pouring, haven’t we been here before?” Koji didn’t look like he cared for her message, but she was done.

“Don’t mess it up talking that shit. Only gonna push me away, that’s it. Have you got no shame? You’re looking insane.” she accused. He opened his mouth to speak again, the team behind her all had a collective thought of ‘here we go again’, but she didn’t let him talk.

“So, don’t go look at me with that look in your eyes! You really ain’t going without a fight?” He continued to shake his head, refusing to believe. “You can’t be reasoned with, I’m done being polite. I’ve told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times. Haven’t I made it obvious? Haven’t I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you, F R I E N D S,” Izumi began to, unsuccessfully, pull Koji away to leave, but he wasn’t budging.

“Haven’t I made it obvious? Haven’t I made it clear?” Hinata asked him furiously, Koji’s expression slightly changing into one of understanding.

“Want me to spell it out for you? F R I E N D S, F R I E N D S.” Koji uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his side, standing and taking the verbal lashing that his childhood friend and crush was giving him.

“F R I E N D S, that’s how you fucking spell ‘friends’. F R I E N D S, get that shit inside your head!” she yelled angrily, ignoring Suga’s chastising words about watching her language.

“F R I E N D S,” she paused and her voice and face softened just a little. “We’re just friends,” she explained. His gaze hardened at this, he didn’t want to hear that.

“So, don’t go look at me with that look in your eyes. You really ain’t going away without a fight? You can’t be reasoned with, I’m done being polite. I’ve told you 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times.

“Haven’t I made it obvious?” Hinata glared up into his eyes, he stared back, but his resolve was crumbling.

“She’s made it very obvious,” Izumi piped in, still trying, unsuccessfully, to pull their friend away.

“Haven’t I made it clear?” She demanded. Suga muttered under his breath, something along the lines of ‘she’s made it very clear’. “Want me to spell it out for you? F R I E N D S. Haven’t I made it obvious?” Hinata threw her hands up in anger.

“Dude, she’s made it very obvious,” Tanaka threw in, helpless to anything but watching the train wreck of a rejection in front of him, he was ignored.

“Haven’t I made it clear?” Hinata pushed Koji back a few steps roughly. 

“She’s made it very obvious,” Kiyoko whispered to Yachi, who promptly nodded her head violently in return.

“Want me to spell it out for you? F R I E N D S, F R I E N D S!” Hinata panted from from the lack of air due to her long rant. Koji looked adequately chastised with his head hung low and his gaze lowered.

“I’m sorry that I’ve put so much pressure and annoyance onto you, Shoyo. I hope you can forgive me and that we can stay friends,” Koji begged quietly. Hinata stared at him for a moment in silence before her face broke into a grin and she threw her arms around one of her first friends

“Of course! You’re one of my best friends, I don’t want to lose you!” She beamed before wrapping a hand around Izumi’s sweaty wrist and pulling him in for a group hug. The rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club watched the three friends embrace warily, each wondering how long this had been going on for.

“Anyway, you guys did great, I can’t wait to see you at Nationals!” Izumi called, waving as he dragged Koji away. Shoyo watched them go with a fond smile, they had always been supportive of her volleyball dreams, her two brothers.


End file.
